My first fanfic title in progress
by DRKTROOPER15
Summary: After a mysterious event causes the multiverse to collapse. heroes must work together to defeat an evil alliance and a new even darker force that walks this new land...


Hello my name is DRK TROOPER 15

This is my first post on this site and my first attempt at fan fiction. I've had ideas floating in my head for a long time and I finally decided to sit down and start writing this. I will explain whats going on later in the story but I'm gonna show what I have done so far. Lets just say these characters have been mysteriously transported to this "planet."

Welp here you go (**some language**)

A soft summer wind gently lulls **you** awake. As you open your eyes you see a blue sky and trees. _What am I doing outside I wasn't outside when I fell asleep_. You slowly get to your feet still groggy from your weird sleep. As you look into the sky awe and fear strike you at the same time. The sky is different you can see stars but it's at least midmorning and among those stars is three moons. _This isn't earth where the hell am I_. You begin sweat and shake. _Where am I, how can I get home what's going on?_ After at least ten minutes of staring into the new sky you decide it's time to move as far as you can tell you're far away from any civilization. The forest looks like the wilderness around where you live. Familiar smells enter your nose of the local plant life. It feels like you've walked for an hour before you stop for a brake. Your stomach grumbles you realize you have no food or water. Can't live for long without water. Even though you know you're nowhere near home but this woods is familiar somehow. You keep searching and sure enough there it is a wild grape vine. You pull out your pocket knife and cut the vine. Water drips out slowly and you drink. You sit down on a stump and think about your family and friends. _I hope they're looking for me._

**Anakin Skywalker** awakened to the smell of grass and cool air. He got up and looked around at the beautiful sky and forest. Am I one with the force, he thought. He stretched out with the force. It was overwhelming the life he could sense everything the trees and scurrying critters. The force flowed through all of it. The force here was more powerful than that of even Mortis. But, then he realized something. He looked down at his body. He wasn't Vader anymore. He was in his old Jedi robes and Republic combat armor he wore during the majority of the Clone Wars. He then noticed his hand, it was still robotic. It was the hand he had replaced after Count Dooku cut it off in their light saber duel on Geonosis at the start of the war. "Anakin, Anakin is that you?" Anakin quickly looked at the source of the voice and saw his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Master?" "Is that you?" Anakin wasn't sure what to do the last time Anakin saw Obi-wan in the flesh like this he killed him aboard the Death Star. He winced as the memories of what he did as Darth Vader came rushing into his mind. Images of him killing Younglings, slaughtering innocence, Marek, and cutting off his son's arm. Anakin fell to his knees and began to sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Obi-wan jogged up to Anakin picked him up off the ground and hugged him. "I know Anakin don't worry, you did it, you brought balance to the force, and Luke saved you." Luke, as Anakin thought about him and Leia began to feel better. His son and daughter saved the galaxy from Vader and Palpatine and managed to clean up most of the messes he made. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. He wasn't the old man that fought him on the Death Star he looked like how he did during the Clone Wars. "Come on I found some people who need to talk to you," Obi-wan said as he began walking away. Anakin stood for a second confused who would want to talk to him. He started off after his master.

**The Lone Wanderer** as he was called awakened in a cold sweat. He had another nightmare. It was about Amata, Sarah, his mother, and his father. They were all killed by the Enclave and no matter what he tried Autumn would kill them all. He stared down at the ground and thought about them. He hadn't seen Amata in months not since she kicked him out of Vault 101. He understood why she did it but still, he missed her. She was his best friend growing up. Her father was the Overseer and he hated outsiders. Which is exactly what the Lone Wanderer and his father were, outsiders. Is that all he'd ever be an outsider he had no real home. He just lived at his house in Megaton and he stayed at the Citadel when he needed to but otherwise he just wandered. That's probably how Three Dog came up with his nickname. He continued to think about the others in the nightmare. He thought about Sarah Lyons. He cared about her. There was something special he noticed about her from the moment they met in those ruins outside of Galaxy News Radio. She was the daughter of Elder Lyons the commander of the Brotherhood of Steel in the Capitol Wasteland. She led a special squad of paladins called Lyon's Pride. She and he led the attack against the Enclave for Project Purity. The Lone Wanderer expected to die that day. Right where his father died. He missed him so much. He woke up two weeks later in the Citadel. Sarah was still in a coma. She saved his ass right as the orbital strike hit the Enclave's Crawler at Andrews Air Force Base. She mentioned that she wanted to get to know him better but it scared him. Everyone who got close to he ended up leaving him or dead. The Lone Wanderer finally looked around. Before him was a beautiful forest. It was more beautiful than the Oasis. It wasn't fake like Tranquility Lane or mutated like Harold's spawn. Even though nothing should surprise him anymore this did. He was tired of all this crap. He was tired of losing people he loved, tired of killing, tired of being caught in situations like this, and tired of being tired. "Fuck you, why can't you just fucking leave me alone!" He screamed in anger and sadness at the top of his lungs. His yell caused all the nearby birds to scatter. He picked up his pack checked his Pip-boy and started walking. He didn't care anymore.

**Steve** looked around at this new environment he found himself in. Everything is rounded. This confused Steve but only for a moment. This was otherwise a standard temperate forest. Steve began punching a nearby tree. Sure enough the tree began to crack. Within a few moments Steve had a crafting bench and all his basic tools. He gathered everything up and set out to find a nice place to make camp.

**BJ Blazcowits** awoke and looked around. He was in a forest. For a moment the old soldier thought he was in heaven. The last thing he remembered was Anya. He had just killed the Nazi scientist known as Deathshead. But the bastard pulled a frag grenade. He pulled himself to an opening in the fortress and watched Anya lead all the prisoners out of the castle while he bled out. He wanted to be with Anya forever. He knew it could never be. He knew deep down that he would live and die a soldier. At least he made a difference. By killing deathshead he gave the resistance a fighting chance against the Nazis. He knew this wasn't heaven. "I guess I'm not done yet," he muttered to himself. He looked at his gear. He had his assault rifle a sidearm and his laser cutter. He began walking hoping that Nazis hadn't made it here. Wherever here was.

Well that's what I have so far. I decided to take a unique approach and created the character known as you (the reader) into the story. You is going to be a minor character for a while. He/she will have a unique view of what happens in the story because he knows all these character. (more on this later)

I need some constructive criticism.

Also I plan on adding the major super heroes from marvel and DC however I am not very versed on their lore. Which comic iteration should I use for the story? I've settled on the MCU for the Avengers. And I'm brainstorming something with Joker.

Also what other heroes/villains should I write about?

I plan on using Halo, RvB, RWBY and many others.

I have some ambitious plans but I'm just testing the waters right now

Thank you in advance and sorry if I posted this thread in the wrong place!


End file.
